1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cleaning and storage devices and, more particularly, to an improved dust chute for wastebaskets and to a wastebasket bearing such chute.
2. Prior art
Wastebaskets, trash cans, bins and the like are typically filled with dust and debris during a cleaning chore by first gathering such dust and debris, as by broom sweeping them into a pile, then bending over and sweeping the pile into a dust pan with the broom, then lifting the filled dust pan to the open top of the wastebasket or the like and tipping the dust pan over to allow the dust and debris to drop into the wastebasket or the like. Thus, a separate dust pan is required and considerable effort is needed to sweep dust and debris into it, then lift and tilt it to release the dust and debris therefrom. In many cases, the dust pan is either of small capacity or is difficult to lift and tilt without inadvertently dumping its contents outside the wastebasket.
Certain devices have been devised in the past to overcome some of the above-mentioned difficulties. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,440 which discloses adjustable rims for flexible dust bags, and contraptions for sweeping dust and debris into the bags when they are laid on a floor. A more complicated wheeled tilting dust container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,567. A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,661. Several devices comprise specially constructed complicated dust bins bearing dust pans integrally connected thereto. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,791,374, 3,156,941, 769,436, 577,452, 3,390,804, 2,237,836 and 3,412,419. None of those devices employ conventional wastebaskets and the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,601,069 and 3,861,730 are directed to specific types of dust pans.
There remains a need for a device which is simple, inexpensive and efficient in the handling of dust and debris. Such device should eliminate the need to lift a separate dust pan to the top of a wastebasket in order to pass dust and debris thereinto. Such device should preferably include a conventional wastebasket or bin of an conventional size and shape, rather than the complicated dust and debris storage bins set forth in the above-listed patents.